


Family Reunion

by FrozenHearts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: After Bill and Fleur's wedding, And that Barry is alive, Barry is Ron's cousin, Episode Tag: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Family Reunion, Fleur and Bill are married, Gen, He is alive and well, Kind of like a wedding after party, Post-Half-Blood Prince, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Ron doesn't, Sirius is not in jail, So is Remus and Tonks, The rest of the fam loves having him over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley family and its newest additions are ecstatic to find out that their cousin from America is alive and well after being in a coma for nine months, after being mysteriously struck by lightning- and promptly host a family reunion at the Burrow to celebrate, along with toasting Bill and Fleur's wedding.</p>
<p>Harry and Hermione are confused as to why Ron isn't as happy as everyone else. And what was with all the jokes about running?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The News/Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So I just got through episodes 1-5 of season one of The Flash in one sitting and I am wondering why I never started watching until now?!
> 
> But I was reminded of a Young Justice fic I read a while back (I forget the author though) on FF.net, and I figured, why not put my own spin on the idea of the wizarding family having that weird American cousin? Lots of people have tried it, so I figured it was my turn.
> 
> I would have put Joe and Iris in this, just so Barry would have someone familiar, but I had no idea how to fit them into the story, unfortunately. They're awesome though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea kinda came into my head when they first used the term'Meta Human' in the pilot episode, and now I've made this fic for you to read, basically about Barry being Ron's weird, American superhero cousin.
> 
> I know, it sounds odd. Hope you like it though.

Ron Weasley's summer could not have been better. After their sixth year at Hogwarts, things were finally calming down and going his way. He was dating Hermione. Bill and Fleur were newly married, and the twins were causing mischief as per the norm.

It was also nice not to have a madman after your best friend too. Ron looked over at Harry. He was laughing, green eyes wrinkling at the corners as Ginny told him a joke. The two of them had gotten closer, but Ron found he didn't care as much as he thought he would- both were happy, so he let them be and occasionally teased them when he caught Harry kissing Ginny under the stairs from time to time.

It was the morning after Bill and Fleur's wedding, as Ron went to take a bite of his toast did the news come in the form of a red feathered owl, a note tied neatly to its leg. 

Ginny was craning her neck to see as their mother opened it slowly. Her long red hair dipped into her oatmeal, and Harry carefully took it out. A silence hung over the table, save for the occaisonal clink of forks and knives as they ate. Slowly but surely, Molly Weasley had a peculiar look on her face, growing more excited by the second until she was almost hysterical.

"Arthur!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?"

Molly yelled for her husband once more, and Ron groaned as Fleur came clomping down the stairs, Fred and George on her heels.

"What-" said Fred.

"-Happened?" George finished, cheeky grins on their faces. Fleur was wringing her hands into the hem of her dress. The soft blue material offset her pale blond hair and fair skin quite nicely.

"Get everyone here-" Molly ordered, shooing them off, "Remus and Sirius and Nymphadora too-"

"Tonks, Mum," Ron groaned, rolling.his eyes. Molly gave him a pointed look, "Tonks, right. Anyway you all need to be here, I won't be repeating myself!  _Arthur!"_

The house was in momentary uproar as multiple things happened at once. Pops sounded as Bill and Charlie apparated into the room, making Fleur jump with a dainty squeak. The hearth roared to life as it spilled with green fog and Remus stepped forward with Tonks on his arm. They coughed a hello, brushing soot from their clothes. As soon as they had come they were herded into the living room, Tonks plopping herself next to Hermione on the couch.

"Where is that man!" Molly admonished, squealing in surprise as her husband apparated next to her, shrugging off his coat. 

"Did the mail come in?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow at the entourage in his living room, "Is something wrong?"

Molly grinned, and Ron suppressed another groan from Hermione's glare as she handed him the letter.

Even Crookshanks, Hermione's fat, nasty, burnt-orange cat scrambled to get away from the unearthly screech of delight that fell through Molly Weasley's lips as Arthur swept her up into a hug, proceeding to kiss each of his children (Harry and Hermione included) on the tops of their heads. Harry exchanged a look with Ron- when Molly was excited, there was no telling what she might do. Ron shivered as he remembered her spontaneous trip to Australia. He had no wish to repeat that again- kangaroos were not nice creatures.

"Mrs. Weasley-" Harry began, cut off as there was a loud bang on the door. Immediately, Fred and George announced they would answer, only to have their mother sit them down again. Her footsteps were loud as she pounded her way to the front of the house, twisting her wedding ring around and around on her finger. The band was plain gold, twinkling in the light. It was pretty but old, the gold now tarnished and worn.

Fred and George were now reading the letter themselves, lips moving in unison as they scanned the page. Ron felt gis cheeks burn as Hermione asked, "What's it say?"

"Does it really matter?" Ron shrugged, putting an arm around her. She pursed her lips, blowing a raspberry as Remus and Arthur went to join Molly at the door. All were chatting excitedly, but Ron couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Is wittle Ronniekins jealous of a piece of paper?" Fred teased, looking up from the parchment. Ginny took the opportunity to snatch the letter from him, leaning into Harry's shoulder so he could see.

"I don't see how important this letter could be," Ron said, "I mean, you're all acting like we're eleven again for-"

And suddenly Ginny was babbling nonsense, pushing herself off the couch and rushing to the front.  

Tonks laughed, "You lot are acting like it's Christmas. Is Santa at the door?"

Ron opened his mouth, only to shut it at his mother's voice.

"Better than Santa," Molly said, "now, I just want you to remember to make him feel comfortable-"

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"-I'm not sure if he went to wizardry school in America or not-"

Now Ron was intrigued. This mystery person was a wizard? And from America? Footsteps nearly drowned out the mess of voices as everyone tried talking at once, dragging someone behind them ecstatically.

"Ron, Fred, George," Molly beamed, "Ginny. I want you to meet your cousin."

Ron and Harry shrugged ay each other, and the rest of the family shoved the stranger forward. He was tall, possibly six feet, with brown hair and bright eyes. A messenger bag slid down his arm as he adjusted the hem of a dark blue sweater.

"Um.... hi?" the man said, grinning sheepishly at the younger Weasley's. He shoved his hands in.his pockets, "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Ba-"

"Barry!" Fred exclaimed.

"You're alive, you cheeky-"

Molly snapped, "George! Language!" Hermione drew herself away from Ron's embrace, holding a hand out.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said.

"Barry Allen. It's nice to meet you." Ron knew he was going to get a talking to at the peeved expression on his girlfriend's face. It always happened over something- his tie was on wrong, he misplaced her book, really the list was quite extensive. And now it seemed to include forgetting to mention foreign cousins popping up out of the blue. Barry nodded to Ginny, and then to Harry, saying, "Ah, you're Harry, then, right? Cisco wasn't all that clear when helping me remember who was who-"

"Who's Cisco?" George asked.

Fred nodded, "Do they have a sibling named Crisco?"

Fleur pouted as she materialized behind the couch, ruffling Ron's hair. He hated when she did that, really hated it.

"Boys!" Fleur cried with her fancy accent, "Don't be rude! He only got up and about recently." The twins mumbled an apology as Barry blushed brighter than their hair, and he could feel two pairs of eyea boring into his back, confused and annoyed. 

"Uh-" Barry tried, only to be cut off by Molly, "You must be starving, come sit! Sit!"

Ron, Harry and Hermione watched as Barry was ushered to the Burrow's small kitchen, leaving him to answer any questions Hermione was bound to have.

"That was... weird," Harry said finally, breaking the silence that had befallen the living room. 

"Yeah," Ron said, unable to do anything but agree, as theyheard the others fussing around in the kitchens, talking wedding cake and whatever else Barry stormed in with. 

Hermione grinned, "You're answering my questions after dinner."

Ron nodded. Of course he was. There wouldn't be time for anything else besides dessert.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this isn't really the best it could be (like, I feel I did good in the beginning and as it went on it slowly got worse) but I'll leave it for now.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Second chapter will probably be Barry's point of view.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is trapped at the table, surrounded at all sides by his weird wizard cousins. His phone is ringing, his powers are starting to act up, and h wasn't entirely sure about the man claiming to be a werewolf sitting across from him eating pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's Barry's view, like I promised! Hopefully this chapter ends up better than the first?

Barry felt slightly overwhelmed at the moment. Really, it had started back at Star Labs, where Caitlin- Dr. Snow, Barry had to remember- was running tests on his blood samples. Then they began the long trip down memory lane via Cisco, who suggested it would be fun to trace back his family tree. So they indulged Cisco's whims, and found themselves playing around at the computer.

He hadn't been exactly prepared for what they found.

Aside from his immediate family, Caitlin had uncovered a whole new branch of people. All of them were connected on the tree with the tiny pins suggesting relations, and all of them were redheads.

"These names are weird too," Cisco chuckled, "'Percy Ignatius Weasley'?"

Barry shrugged, "That's not too bad. My real name is Bartholomew, remember?" 

"True."

When he had come home, there had been the owl. And a letter. So, with his messenger bag and an airplane ticket (along with Joe and Iris's best wishes), Barry found himself in England, standing in front of a petite house in a place called the Burrow. And thus began his odd dinner with the British side of his family, and a couple of their friends.

Harry and Hermione didn't seem too weird. They were polite and didn't badger him with questions. Ron seemed kind of down, but it was probably because he and Hermione weren't by themselves. Then there were the twins and Percy- Percy seemed to be the only one to reign them in, despite his Aunt Molly's best efforts. Charlie hadn't said much, only that he was back off to Romania for work that night, and Bill was too busy making goo goo eyes at his new wife to really talk to.

So that left him with Remus and Nymphadora, who were currently sittinf across from him, chowing down on custards and pie. 

"So...." Barry trailed off awkwardly, "You guys live with Aunt Molly too?"

Remus laughed, a hearty, raspy sound, "No, dear boy, we're currently staying with Harry's godfather." Barry shot a look at teh black haired kid. He was wiping his glasses on.hiss shirt.

"Who's his godfather?" Barry asked.

"Padfoot of course," Remus shrugged matter-of-factly. Barry pursed his lips. It may have been just him, but these names were getting odder by the minute.

"Padfoot?" Barry echoed.

"He is an Animagus after all," Remus picked up a small glass full of orange juice, taking a swig. 

"Right," Barry nodded, "of course."

The confusion must have been evident on his face, because the next thing Barry knew, he was being given a stern lecture on the traits of an Animagus- more specifically, a wizard who had the ability to morph into an animal.

By the end of the discussion, Barry was more confused than ever. Everyone was smiling at him expectantly, some with looks of pity, and that's when he realized that they knew. They knew about the coma, and they knew that he had no idea about the wizarding world. 

It made him wonder if they knew about the lightning, his powers. The sweater was starting to itch as he sat there, perspiration dampening his arms and back. Barry looked around, finding nothing but flat wood paneling on the walls.

"Can you maybe turn down the thermostat?" Barry asked politely, "it's kinda hot."

"Thermostat?" Uncle Arthur asked, forming the word carefully, "That's a Muggle invention, right?"

Barry raised an eyebrow, dumbfounded, "Okay, I get that you're joking, but is it alright?"

"Is what alright?"

Barry gestured to the walls, "If I turn down the thermostat."

A confused gleam was in Arthur's eye as he turned to Ron and his friends. Ron's face was red with embarrassment, Harry and Hermione exchanginging grim looks of amusement.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," Hermione answered quietly. Barry frowned, feeling his pocket vibrate. If it was Cisco calling, Barry knew that if he picked up, there would be no end to the conversation.

"I'll just open a window for you, dear," Molly smiled. A gust of wind played with the curtains as the window was forced open. It didn't do much to help the temperature, unfortunately.

 "So, Barry," Ron piped up, and Barry looked at him in shock. He was fairly certain the kid was just going to sulk and glare all night. "How old are you exactly? You don't really look like a student."

"I'm twenty-five?" Barry mentally cursed hinself, the statement sounded more like a question, "And I am a student, just not the kind you're thinking of?"  

Damn.

"Blimey, what does that mean?" Ron prompted.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed under her breath.

"What? I haven't seen him since we were about five!"

Barry licked his lips, glancing at his pocket as his phone buzzed again. He knew if it rang again he may as well answer it, but, not wanting to be rude, opted to hold it in his pocket, at the ready if need be.

"Um, I take.... night classes!" Barry rushed. Nodding, he went with it, "Yeah, during the day, I'm a forensic scientist with the Central City police-"

"Is that where you live then?" Harry cut in politely, green eyes shining with curiosity. Barry felt his face flush; even with the open window, he was starting to sweat like a sinner in church, and the voices coming ar him from all sides were not really helping. Nodding, he tugged at his collar.

He panicked when his phone decided to buzz again.

Apologizing profusely, he yanked the cellphone from his pocket, flipping it open and prepared to yell at Cisco or Caitlin or whoever it was that insisted on calling him when Hermione pointed,

"What the bloody hell is happening to your hand?!" she exclaimed. The table was depressingly quiet as they all stared.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked, "I-"

"Barry," Remus cut him off, "did you take a potion recently?"

Barry snorted, "Listen, I'm fine. I ju- oh."

His hand was shaking, slight tremors at first, then full blown quaking as he grasoed his phone. Which was subsequently turned off.

"Well," Barry was nonchalant, "that makes a lot more sense."

 Molly clapped her hands excitedly, "Barry! Maybe you're not a Squib anymore!"

Barry was mortified- what in the world was a Squib? Was it a person? Was it a thing? An insult?

The twins exclamations were not exactly helping, as the tremors began to move down his arms. Shit!

"Maybe we snuck an exploding toffee in your pie ans forgot about it?" they said simultaneously.

" _Exploding toffee_?!" Barry squealed, his phone falling from his hand to rest on the table. The twins were watching him as he added suddenly, "What the hell would you need exploding toffee for?!"

The one he figured was George shrugged, "Pranks and practical jokes."

"Duh." Fred added unhelpfully.

Barry felt sweat prick his skin. This was not good. It made him remember Bette, exploding anything witj a single touch. Was this what it felt like? To be a tixking time bomb? Barry didn't really want to find out, and if the twins really did put a hex candy in his food and he ate it, there was no telling what it coukd do to his system as a Meta Human.

He needed to call Star Labs. Now. 

"You know what," I'm full!" Barry announced, scooping his phone up. It bounced against the vibrations of his skin, and as he stood, Barry found himself itching to run.

"You're shaking like a leaf in a windstorm!" Arthur cried out.

"Thanks for dinner, Aunt Molly," Barry ignored him, I'm feeling a bit winded, I'm gonna just go outside for a minute."

Before anyone could protest, Barry zoomes outside, leaving traces of yellow and red bolts of electricity in his wake.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback on how to improve would be lovely. Someone once told me that even if it sucks, keep writing because that's the only way to get better at it!
> 
> So please let me know, even if it's just silly things like ideas for future chapters!


End file.
